


Down Girl.

by irishluff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor regenerates into a woman. Clara finds she doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well I made this apparent, but this fic is in a verse where the Doctor and Clara were romantically involved in some way before the regneration.

Clara knew how this was supposed to happen; she'd seen it before. Ten times, actually. Traumatic injury or illness, a flash of gold light, and there'd be an entirely new Doctor. And it was the same this time, like clockwork, except she wasn't an outside observer floating through his timeline this time. No, it was happening right before her eyes. Her beloved Doctor, the one she first met, the one she saved, that brilliant, floppy-haired idiot that had shown up at her doorstep and dragged her into a snogbox to see the world. Now Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, who had saved the Doctor more times than she could count, sat helplessly on the TARDIS floor as she watched the Doctor die.  
"It's only for a moment," she told herself, "He'll be back, he'll be safe…" But all the assurances in the world couldn't stop a single tear from rolling down her cheek when strands of golden regeneration energy began to sneak their way out from under the Doctor's sleeve cuffs. She knew how this went- everything that made him so unique and wonderful, it could very well change. He'd be the same man at heart, yes, but any number of changes could take place. She had grown to love this Doctor so much, it was difficult to picture anything different, and the potential for change terrified her. Finally, they grew in intensity until it was a brilliant, blinding light. And then, finally, the light faded, and Clara took her first look at the Doctor's twelfth body.  
Her eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Oh my stars…"  
"What?" asked the Doctor. "What is it, is it bad?"  
"Doctor, you're a-" Clara stammered out.  
"A what?" It only took a moment before the realization hit. "Oh my god, I'm a woman."  
Though tears were now running freely down Clara's face, she couldn't hold back a burst of hysterical laughter, out of equal parts relief and the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "Is that even possible? Regenerating into a woman?"  
"Obviously!" said the Doctor, not finding the situation half as funny as Clara did. "Look at me, I'm all-" Without even meaning to, her hands flew to her chest, "lumpy." She glanced down, clearly surprised at what she found. "Oh, these are interesting…"  
Clara burst into a fresh bout of tearful laughter. "Doctor, stop," she said between laughs.  
The Doctor looked up from her newfound discovery and back to Clara, serious again. "Really though, is this… alright?" she asked, sounding surprisingly vulnerable. Humans from her time, even the most open-minded ones got funny when it came to things like this. Given the nature of their relationship, this new development could be difficult for Clara, and hadn't hit the Doctor until that moment how much it would devastate her.  
Of course it was strange and disorienting, seeing her kind-of boyfriend undergo a spontaneous sex change, but there _had_ been that girl back at uni, and… well, always the same man. Sort of. She wiped off her eyes, smiled, and raised an eyebrow, looking the Doctor's new figure up and down in a very different light. "I think I can work with this."  
The Doctor broke into a grin. "And… well, we match now, that could be interesting."  
Clara smirked. "Down girl."


End file.
